dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Efflictim/10/June/2019/Season 7: At the End of the Universe
The Official patch notes can be found: https://cafe.naver.com/dragonblaze/3208267 Part 1https://cafe.naver.com/dragonblaze/3208341 Part 2https://cafe.naver.com/dragonblaze/3208554 Part 3 Chapter 7: At the End of the Universe There are a number of towers on the New World planet that seem to have penetrated the universe. Many of the towers called "Towers of Gaia" are damaged and it's nearly impossible to decipher their true meaning - one of them contains the power of "El Gaia", the first guardian. The name of this tower is the "Garden of Gaia" The will of "El Gaia" answers the question of truth. To find this answer, you need to climb to the top of Gaia's Tower. One of the mighty warriors who won the war against Khrun(?), the last ancient Chalcolithic(?), was able to reach the Garden of Gaia. That mighty man eventually sought truth from Gaia. He screamed for the truth of fate, but to "Infu(?)" the king of absolution, the Sun God, killed him. This man's name was "Osiris, the Judge of Death". Infu's Mosque, "Kair" The resurrected dragon, "Krun" who is currently possessing the body of the Red King successor, Locke and the darkness that eclipses all light, even the sun, "Atum". Now the war of light and darkness at the end of the universe has begun. To counter this darkness, under the name of the goddess of light, El Gaia. As the vanguard of the Seventy-Five Minutes of the Galactic Special Division, the order charged with defending the universe, Hayden's Wings, along with the greatest Knight of the Odyssey, has become the Odyssey Alliance. They gather in the Garden of Gaia, and show of their magnificent strength against the Legions of Narak(?). And with them, they bring light. This is the Ennead, the executors of Infu; the most powerful Odyssey. Defenders of Kair The power of darkness will not tolerate the encroachment of the light. They are threatening by the power of Infu's true power, total darkness. Protectors of Kair(?), though they are threatened themselves, they were originally created to preserve the eternal light of the Sun. Under the name of light, we will never tolerate the darkness coming. Achieve Level 150 With the update, Main Characters and Allied units are now able to achieve level 150! First Impact Allies Krun, the Ragnarok Osiris, The Armor of Darkness Clay Esser, the Dark Lady Helios, the Titan's Execution Sword Brightspark, El Gaia Infinity: First Impact Allies who have achieved Infinity +10 enhancement, can further push through and achieve and even stronger level of power as 'F' Grade "First Impact" enhanced allies. Allies who breakthrough and achieve "First Impact" retain their original characteristics, but achieve a new tier of power. (i.e. Mages stay Mages, Archers stay Archers, etc) Allies who have achieved "First Impact" should be still considered as a type of Infinity ally. They have the same Infinity passive system (INF+1, INF+2, etc) and you can allocate points into certain passives upon reaching each additional Enhancement (game doesn't note anything about "Max", it just goes by enhance numbers at the moment). As with Infinity allies, reaching certain enhancement numbers (+1, +4, +7?) will unlock additional special passives. First Impact allies start with 3 Active Powers and 3 Passive Powers (unsure if this will be expanded...but probably) A First Impact Ally cannot be on the same team as their Trans/OL/Majesty version(s). To enhance First Impact allies, you will still need that Allies Infinity Card(s). F+0 to F+1 seems to require 504 Million Gold, 8430 Trans. Essence, 180 Class Souls, and 4 Infinity Cards of that ally. Future First Impact allies will be released as time goes on (No Schedule as of yet). Weapons of Gaia El Gaia's weapons are a new 'Slow Growth' system that allows allied units to be even stronger by granting them a "Destructive" power. These effects, based on Rank, are available in all content, grant extra power in specialized content (at higher ranks), and unlock a new passive boost at the highest tiers. *Obtained from Infinity Summons (Not Free ones) *Gaia weapons can only be enhanced on Majesty or Higher Allies *At later ranks, you will need more Gaia weapon parts (depending on Rank) and will need Gold and Trans. Essence. *Each time you rank up the Gaia weapon, you will increase all the abilities of that weapon. *Basic power unlocks at C Rank *Game Mode Specific Power unlocks at B Rank *Destructive Passive unlocks at S Rank Guild Content Weekly World Bosses Atum-Specific Allies Special Note: Only focusing on what was added to their powers/passives for Guild WB Content here. Assume the rest of the powers mentions are the same they were beforehand. Ion } boss damage by 570, and increase Ion's attack power by 980% during Guild Occupation boss damage by 260% for 13.4s, stacking up to 10 times.}} |- | Power of Ancient Civ. (ARCH) | Increase Ion's ranged and single-target damage by 257%. 'Hollum Bike Overload' now deals 3x damage to boss type enemies, 'Steampunk' adds 12x damage to boss type enemies and deals 12x splash damage to nearby boss-type enemies. AoE damage is increased by 257% and 'Hollum Bike Overload' deals 2x damage to boss-type enemies. |- | Shockwave (INF) |When using 'Steampunk', regardless of the amount of hollum bike steam, inflict an additional 5x damage to boss-type enemies. If there is more than 1 boss-type enemies, then the damage is done as splash damage, Increase self damage by 310% and Attack power in Guild Occupation by 380% Also, further increase self Attack power by 42% and Guild Occupation Attack power by 68% per additional INF enhancement. |- |} } boss damage by 324% and DEX by 214%. damage by 642%.}} Using 'Catastrophe' will deal 3x damage to boss-type enemies and guarantees a hit. Each time 'Carnage' is used during Hydra , increase Hyperion's AoE damage by 98% and boss damage by 82%, stacking up to 10 times. boss damage by 82%, and Hyperion's AoE damage by 480% and boss damage by 410%, everything stacking up to 10 times.}} |- | Runaway of Anger (INF) | Increase the party's AoE damage by 370% and damage by 433%, further increasing Hyperion's AoE damage by 85% per INFINITY Enhancement. damage by 433%, further increasing Hyperion's AoE damage by 85% per INFINITY Enhancement.}} 'Catastrophe' deals 2x damage to boss-type enemies and guarantees a hit. Each time 'Carnage' is used during Hydra , increase the party's DEX by 76% and damage by 62%, stacking up to 10 times. DEX by 152% and damage by 124%, and Hyperion's DEX by 760% and damage by 620% and skill damage by 620% 2, everything stacking up to 10 times}}. |} } boss damage to 'Absolute Piercing Bullets' and 1020% boss damage to 'Hell Shot Bullets', boss damage to 'Absolute Piercing Bullets' and 25740% boss damage to 'Hell Shot Bullets'.}} Additionally, increase Llywelyn's normal attack damage by 570% and DEX by 216, DEX by 3x.}} Separately, each time 'Eternal Flame (A3)' is used increase the party's AoE damage by 118% and boss damage by 134% 2, stacking up to 8 times}}. |- | Using Sights (INF) | Increase Llywelyn's ATK SPD by 16%, ATK by 480%, and boss damage by 270%, Also, increase normal attack damage by 86% per Infinity Enhancement, Separately, each time 'Eternal Flame' is used against Hydra , increase AoE damage by 218%, damage by 241%, and boss damage by 200% 2, stacking up to 10 times. DEX by 109%, damage by 120%, and boss damage by 103% 2, stacking up to 10 times.}} |- |} } by 514%, overlapping up to two times. Also, the duration of 'Power of Blood' is increased to 12 seconds and all attacks have 100% accuracy during 'Power of Blood'. attack power by 20832%.}} |- | Crimson and Emerald (ULT) | When attacking enemies affected by 'Call of the Blood Sword', reduce your enemies armor by 22% and increase their damage received by 96%. Also, enemies affected by 'Call of the Emerald Sword', now receive 50% of their attack power everytime they attack. Boss damage by 14508%.}} |- | Bloodlust (ARCH) | When using, 'The Power of Blood', El Gravis becomes immortal, gaining 80% health. Also, increase El Gravis' damage by 40%, attack rate by 20%, and boss damage by 132%. |- | Blood Piercer (INF) | During, 'The Power of Blood', increase El Gravis' damage by 350%. Each additional INFINITE enhancement will increase damage by 84%. Separately, each time you summon a sword increase self damage by 288% and Boss damage by 392%, maintaining up to 8 overlays, . . |- |} Gungnir-Specific Allies Integrated Rankings Just like PvE and PvP content having an "Integrated" ranking system, now Guild Content will be receiving an "Integrated" ranking system. Guild Game Modes: *Guild Siege *Guild Arc Buster War *Guild Adventure *Guild Weekly WB Each member will individually add up to the Guild Score that is compared against other Guilds. After that, you will also have a score within your guild that will rank you on how much you are contributing for your guild. *Rank 1 Contributor in a Rank 1 Guild will earn 3,726 Rubies and 297 Guild Coins New Account Upgrades Level Up Rewards *Important to note, if you haven't hit these levels on your account before this change, you WILL get the post-change upgraded reward. Continued Access Upgraded 200th Place Compensation *Nothing super special here, instead of rewards jumping from top 100 to top 300, there is now a top 200 section to help bridge the gap in rewards. New/Returning User Upgrades Content Rebalancing *As with all content when new allies/tiers are released, previous scores have been scrapped and the difficulty of content going further has been increased to match the new Allies/Tiers. New Dark Soul Allies Morgana, the Reaper of Destruction Lore Goes Here! #'Ghost of Destruction' ( /Ranged) (Active 1) Deals 5252% damage and removes all beneficial effects from all enemies, while also transforming them, bosses excluded, into Shards of Darkness for 10 seconds; deals 6x damage to Boss type enemies. Additionally, inflicts 5252% damage every second for 10 seconds. 15.8s #'Nether Scythe' ( /Ranged) (Active 2) Deals 15730% damage to removes all beneficial buffs from one enemy, stunning them for 3 seconds; deals 6x damage to Boss type enemies instead of stunning them. 7.1s #'Transform' ( /Ranged) (Active 3) Deals 5830% damage to all enemies, causing non-boss type enemies to be silenced for 10 seconds; deals 6x damage to Boss type enemies instead of silencing. 14.4s #'Force Boundary' (Passive 1) Increase self damage by 124%. Additionally, increase the damage enemies receive by 240% during Guild Occupation. #'Fantasy of Darkness' (Passive 2) Increase self Boss damage by 112%. Additionally, deal 18290% damage to enemies who are transformed into "Shards of Darkness" upon Morgana's death. 1s #'Magic Stone's Master' (Passive 3) Increase self Ranged damage by 840%. Additionally, increase Ranged damage by 8% per additional enhancement level. #'Area of Chills' (Max Passive) Base Increase the damage enemies receive by 50%. MAX Increase the damage enemies receive by 50%. Additionally, increase the damage enemies receive during Guild Occupation by 680%. #'Highway(?)' (Ult Passive) Base Increase self additional Boss damage by 87%. ULT Increase self additional Boss damage by 357%. Each time 'Nether Scythe' is used, increase self Ranged damage by 275% and damage by 220%, overlaying up to 6 times. #'Reaper of Death' (Arch Passive) Base Increase self damage by 92%. ARCH Increase self damage by 492% and Ranged damage by 578%. Each time 'Transition' is used, increase her Skill damage by 328% and additional Boss damage by 282%, overlaying up to 6 times. #'Screaming Melody' (Infinity Passive) 'Nether Scythe' deals 2x damage, and 15x to Boss-type enemies during Guild Occupation. 'Ghost of Destruction' causes enemies to receive 694% more damage and increase the damage over time to 9525% per second for 10 seconds. During Guild Occupation, increase self damage by 1425%, Skill Damage by 1720%, and additional Boss damage by 1512%. Separately, increase Morgana's Skill damage by 486% and Boss damage by 540%, increasing by an additional 19% and 54%, respectively, for each additional Infinity Enhancement. #'Normal Attack' ( /Ranged) Enemies receive increased damage. Infinity Skills: *Increase self damage by 900%. *Increase self Ranged damage by 900%. *Increase Party additional Boss damage by 1080% in Guild Occupation. Character Skill: *Scream (Infinity+1): Increase self damage by 1820%. Thanatos, the Arrow of Destruction Lore Goes Here! #'Mark' ( /Ranged) (Active 1) Deals 8700% damage to an enemy, causing them to receive 651% more damage for 8 seconds. Additionally, for 8 seconds, increase self Single-Target damage by 710%. 9.5s #'Deadly Arrow' ( /Ranged) (Active 2) Deals 13500% damage to all enemies, inflicting them with 5100% damage per second for 10s. 21.3s #'Concentration' (Active 3) Increase self Ranged damage by 550% and Attack Speed by 25% for 16 seconds. 23.6s #'Archery Mastery' (Passive 1) Increase allied unit by 153% and Single-Target damage by 629%. #'Bow Master' (Passive 2) Increase self Rate by 30 and damage by 850. Additionally, Thanatos deals 1000% additional damage with normal attacks, with each increasing Attack Speed by 5% for 15 seconds, overlaying up to 5 times. During Guild Adventure, his Normal Attacks deal 9x damage. #'Death Binding' (Passive 3) Increase allied unit Single-Target damage by 332%, and during Guild Adventure increase the damage enemies receive by 250%. #'Judgement Day' (Max Passive) Base Increase self Ranged damage by 351%. MAX Increase self Ranged damage by 1214%. During Guild Adventure, increase Single-target damage by 590% and damage by 311%, while also causing enemies to receive 524% more damage. #'Mark of Death' (Ult Passive) Base Increase allied unit additional Boss damage by 437%. ULT Increase allied unit additional Boss damage by 1050%. During Guild Adventure, using '? Mark' will increase allied unit Boss damage by 1450% and Single-Target damage by 1944% for 8 seconds. #'Wind of Destruction' (Arch Passive) Base Increase allied unit damage by 350%. ARCH Increase allied unit damage by 800%. During Guild Adventure, increase allied unit Boss damage by 1920% and Single-Target damage by 1130%. Separately, hits will deal 3x damage, and during Guild Adventure, 'Bow Master' is upgraded so Normal attacks deal 12x. #'Sign of Destruction' ( /Ranged) (Infinity Passive) 'Concentration' increases allied unit damage by 800% and Boss damage by 750% for 16 seconds. During Guild Adventure, increase allied unit Single-Target damage by 1058% and Boss damage by 1718%, increasing further by 44% and 67% respectively per additional Infinity Enhancement. Lastly, during Guild Adventure, enemies receive 810% more damage from Normal Attacks. #'Normal Attack' ( /Ranged) Increase self Attack Speed Infinity Skills: *Increase Party damage by 450% *Increase self Ranged Attack Power by 900% *Increase Party Single-target damage by 540% in Guild Adventure Character Skill: *Shattered Arrow (Infinity+1): Increase allied unit Single-Target damage by 1518%. 7-7-7 Special Events Event 1: Sorry for the Lot Event 2: Boots of the Dark King Event 3: Golden Chillon Event 4: Captain Helios' Odyssey Mission Event 5: Guild Exploration Event 6: Fortune Roulette Event 7: Special Attendance Event Chapter 7: New Features/Items Ruby Piggy Bank Limited Banner Product Raid Equipment New Ally Packages (Weekly) Guild Boss Ally Packages (Weekly) Bonus Ruby Packages Class Rune Packages Alteration Packages Belle Snow Shop Update Slow-Growth Packages (Weekly) Category:Blog posts